Givin a Choice
by Joselynn
Summary: ".... The sons of Elrond were not with them but it is supposed they followed their father when their Grandfather, Lord Celeborn, set off to join his wife and daughter….If that is your belief, you couldn’t be more wrong."Slightly AU *UPDATED*
1. Making a Splash

Disclaimers: I think it should be obvious but just so I don't find myself in a lawsuit I will honestly say.. I don't own any characters other then the ones whose names seem unfamiliar. Those are mine. JRRTolkien the infamous and brilliant author owns the others, sadly.  
  
A/N: Just to let everyone know ahead of time, this is totally alternate reality, I realize that none of this happened, that we know of. Basically the fates of Elrond's two twin sons are unknown, so I thought since I am totally in love with that whole family, I would give the twins a little drama of their own. Please review and be forever grateful (  
  
Rating: PG - PG-13. I'm not planning anything to graphic, but in later chapters the rating may go up to R but that is pure speculation at this point, so at the beginning its just PG.  
  
All right here we go...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The fates of the First Born are predestined, once weary of their lives in Middle Earth they were allowed to sail from its shores to the Grey Havens for the rest and peace they desire and deserve. But the children of Lord Elrond were gifted the choice to choose between the immortal life of their people and sail when their time was over, or choose, like their father's brother Elros, to give up immortality and live a mortal life dying a mortal death. The young and beautiful daughter of Elrond choose this life so she could marry her love and soul mate Aragorn who later became the King of Gondor and she the lovely Queen, the choice devastated her father, who lost his precious Evenstar. He along with Gandalf the Grey, Galadriel, and two little hobbits then left the lands of Middle Earth shortly later. The sons of his Lordship were not with them but it is supposed they followed their father when their Grandfather, Lord Celeborn, set off to join his wife and daughter..If that is your belief, you couldn't be more wrong. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Lord of Imladris stood on the stone balcony overlooking the stunning garden below. It seemed as though nothing had changed in the two decades since the former Lord of Imladris had left the fair lands of his home. Though that was not exactly the truth, much had changed in that short time. In this short time his sister Arwen, or to be more accurate, Queen Arwen Evenstar, had given birth to a handsome son and two breathtaking daughters all displaying a hint of their elvish heritage.  
  
Sighing slightly Elladan tore his eyes away from the garden with the bubbling fountain surrounded by dozens of flowering bushes and walkways leading into more secluded retreats. Streams and pools all about the place, truly any elf would find it a wonderful place to get away from bothersome thoughts or tiring ordeals. But that was not a luxury gifted to a leader and a Lord, Elladan knew that many things still needed to be taken care of before he could call the evening through. A sudden noise brought Elladan's head back around though and his eyes darted about looking for the source of commotion, he had not seen nor heard from his brother at all that day, which in itself was an odd thing since they were hardly apart. And the cry had sounded familiar to him, not seeing anything odd Elladan walked quickly out of the study, an urgency suddenly upon him he began to run. He ran through the halls of his home, doors that were closed opened and curious heads popped out but Elladan neither stopped nor slowed as he dashed down the marble steps and out into the courtyard. Looking about he heard another shout; this time he thought the sounds of several voices could be heard. Running toward the direction the shouting had come from Elladan passed by pools and other coupled elves, all trying to show their affection privately and were very surprised to see their Lord rush past them, they bowed in respect though he did not see them do so. Finally he broke through a group of large flowering rose bushes and stopped short when an unexpected sight came to his eyes.  
  
There, right in the largest pond in the garden was Elrohir.along with several beautiful she elves and a couple of Ellladan and Elrohir's close friends. They were laughing as Elrohir and Rilorn tried their hardest to impress the young girls, making large fools of themselves in the process and resulting in large mouthfuls of water as they each took turns trying to drown the other.  
  
"Elrohir, just what do you think your doing?" Elladan asked frowning as he crossed his arms across his chest, trying his hardest to look like their father, but the sight of Elrohir and Rilorn in the water was too much for even the proud Elladan, and a smile began to cross his lips, Rilorn, seeing this poked Elrohir lightly and nodded his head at Elladan meaningfully. Elrohir smiled understanding the meaning and together they lept forward and grabbed handfuls of Elladan's robes and pulled, yanking Elladan into the water with them. The girls began to laugh harder then ever at this, Elladan stood up in the water his long dark hair falling in his face and his robes soaking wet and hanging on his body. He glared at the other two and pushed them backwards so that they fell back into the water, then Elladan climbed out of the pool and began to wring out the water that was weighing down his clothing and hair all the while his eyes were staring at the two trouble makers disapprovingly. But Elladan could not stay mad at his beloved twin brother nor one of his good friends and a warm smile came to his face. Elrohir and Rilorn smiled back apologetically.  
  
"Elrohir, since I'm here I might as well tell you. Grandfather will be arriving within the month. He sent a message telling me that the woods of Lorien are almost deserted and he grows lonely there alone but he is not willing to leave Middle Earth yet. So I sent a return messenger telling him that he and the remaining elves are more then welcome to come and live in Imladris with us." Elladan said simply as Elrohir also came out of the pool.  
  
"That's wonderful, it'll be a joy having Grandfather live with us, I have to admit that I have begun to miss him as the years go on," Elrohir smiled at this. Elladan nodded and together the group of elves left the banks of the pool, for the dinner hour was nearing and many had to do chores and clean up before joining their families. And thanks to Elrohir and Rilorn Elladan now needed a change of robes also. 


	2. Comings and Goings

Disclaimer: Again, same as first page, no money no credit to me. All that is mine are those I have created but they haven't come into play yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The month wore on and before they knew it preparations were being made in honor of the Lord Celeborn's arrival. Elladan and Elrohir were excited for they had not seen their grandfather since the birth of their sisters last child when they all journeyed to Minas Tirith to welcome the small child into the world of men and elves.  
  
A few weeks later an elf patrolling the borders of Imladris rode into the courtyard and rushed up the grand stone steps into the Last Homely House, he quickly, yet politely, knocked on the door of Elladan's study and when Elrohir answered he spoke quietly to him though his excitement was palpable and Elrohir had to smile at it. This young messenger elf had never seen the grand Lord of Lorien and his anxiety was understood.  
  
"Thank you Airegalad* I'll inform my brother of your news."  
  
Airegalad seemed to be teetering on the edge of asking something but was too nervous to voice the question in the presence of the noble Lords. Elrohir smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"If you wish to see the Lord for yourself you may await him in the courtyard with the other elves. I'm sure he would be pleased to see any who wish to welcome him to Imladris."  
  
"Thank you Milord, I shall be there." Airegalad said happily and he then bowed to the older elf and departed from the halls. Elrohir shook his head and turned back to the room shutting the large door behind him. Just then Elladan appeared from a room off to the side of the study with several books in his arms.  
  
"Who was that brother?" he asked curiosity on his face.  
  
"It was Airegalad, he said that he saw a large procession approaching Imladris with the banner of Lorien before them. Which, as we all know, can only mean one thing."  
  
Elladan had a large smile on his face and he hastily deposited the books onto his mahogany desk then turned and looked out a large window as though he could see the procession himself. "Grandfather is close." He said quietly then turned to see his brother with an equally large smile upon his identical face, together they bolted from the stuffy study and raced one another through the halls. down the marble steps and across the large foyer to the magnificent double doors that lead to the outside steps down to the courtyard. Coming to a dead stop in front of the doors they smoothed their robes and ran their hands through their long dark hair.  
  
"I beat you brother." Came Elladan's mocking voice  
  
"You lie, I distinctly remember reaching the door first." Elrohir shot back at him and before Elladan could speak again Elrohir pushed open the doors and made his way out them. A large group of fellow elves stood in the courtyard awaiting the Lord of Lorien each talking to the other eagerly for some had never seen Celeborn and had heard only tales of the noble elf. Those that had seen him tried to get their stories heard, each speaking over the other so that the courtyard was full of loud voices and a jumble of mixed stories confusing the poor younger elves and causing Elladan and Elrohir to merely smile at the sight.  
  
After a short while trumpets could be heard in the distance and the elves that had wandered off quickly returned, their faces alight with excitement. Even the Lords had a new light in their sometimes weary eyes, and their faces were hopeful. They hoped that time and weariness had not taken away to much from their grandfather, for they loved him almost as much as they had loved their father, although no one can replace the love of a father in a child's heart.  
  
Just then a noble slivery gray horse came trotting into the main courtyard the rider was followed by several dozen elves of various ages and dress, though they all seemed healthy and quite happy to be at their destination at last. The rider on the gray horse easily dismounted and looked about the garden and courtyard taking in all of the elves gathered there, the elves of Imladris didn't quite know what to make of the sliver haired stranger until a loud shout drew their attention.  
  
"Grandfather you've arrived, we thought the time would never come." Two tall figures darted out from the crowd and threw their arms around the older elf. He laughed as he hugged his grandsons back and then pulled away from them slightly, he took them in and was glad to see they were still as happy and healthy as they had been all those years ago.l  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, you didn't think I would desert you two now did you?" Celeborn smiled and then pulled them back into a firm hug, "oh but I have missed you both. Very much."  
  
By then those that had been standing around knew exactly who this proud silver haired elf was and they bowed low murmuring their appreciation and welcome. Celeborn stepped back and spoke to his group of Lorien elves quietly for a few moments before they too dismounted. Elladan sent Minyakris with the elves to stable their horses and take them to their rooms. Meanwhile the two sons of Elrond and Celeborn made their way into the home, talking happily all the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several years later......  
  
"Grandfather are you sure you do not wish to join Elladan and me to Ithilien?" Elrohir' asked Celeborn at the breakfast table. His eyes searching his grandfather's face.  
  
"I am Elrohir, someone must stay behind and make sure things run smoothly here in Imladris while you two go running off on another one of your adventures." Celeborn smiled at this, for his grandsons had been going off more and more recently, as though they felt stifled and crowded in their homeland even though there were no longer a large amount of elves living there. He frowned a little at this, so many elves were leaving in large groups now, there was but only a small handful left of the elves he had brought from Lorien. Soon they would all be gone, would he then decide to leave Middle Earth, and what's more, would Elorhir and Elladan be willing and ready to leave with him? If they were not, what would their fates be? He did not know the answers to those questions nor was he ready and willing to think about the possibilities. He glanced up and saw them talking eagerly about their trip, they were planning on meeting with the Lord Faramir who was indeed a friend of theirs. And then going to Minas Tirith with Faramir and his wife and son to see Arwen , Aragorn and their children.  
  
When breakfast had ended Celeborn joined the two as they went outside and made their horses ready for the trip, a stunning russet horse named Orofanaion was Elladan's and he was situating his parcels on the horse so that they would not disturb or excite the horse. Elrohir's steed was a stormy shinny gray horse and though he looked strong and cruel he was as joyful and free as a pony. So Elrohir had named him Ororomen. After bidding their people a fond farewell the two mounted their steeds and looked at their Grandfather standing before them with a strange look upon his face.  
  
"Fare thee well my grandsons, give my well wishes and love to your sister and her children. And tell the Lord Faramir he must remember to rest from time to time, even without seeing him I know he works to hard, he needs to spend time with his children and wife. "  
  
Elladan and Elrohir smiled and nodded, "We shall Grandfather, you take care of yourself, Imladris is in your capable hands now."  
  
"Just take care of yourselves, and return safely and quickly."  
  
"We will, don't worry Grandfather, we won't do anything rash." Elrohir said waving and together the two left at a fast trot once their horses reached open ground they began to race, just like when they were younger.  
  
Celeborn stood there looking at the spot were the two had once stood. "I do worry, I'll always worry." He murmured and then he turned and made his way back up the steps and into the house closing the large doors behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Airegalad ( Joyful Life  
  
Minyakris ( Bird of Prey  
  
Orofanaion ( Cloud Skipper  
  
Ororomen ( Playful Thunder 


	3. News in Ithilien

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Rating: Again see chapter one  
  
A/N: Ok, I really don't know geography well so I'm * trying * to follow the maps in the appendix but don't expect anything to detailed in that department since I know it would just lead to mayhem. I also began a story called Tears in the Dark and though at the time they were not meant to be tied together in any way I decided at work today (this should show you how much "free time" I have at work if I can plan out story lines.) that I wanted to connect them. So Tears in the Dark is going to be the first part and this is the sequel, though you by no means have to read both in order to understand anything (although it would be nice ; )) SO anywho I'll get cracking on the story part now : )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Elrohir and Elladan made their way out of the grand lands of their home they decided that they would follow the river Anduin, this way they could take a side trip into their Grandfather's lands. As they followed the grand river; Elrohir and Elladan passed the time by reminding each other of years past. They both were well aware that their people were quickly leaving the shores of their home. Those outside of Imladris were forgetting the beautiful lands that had been kept protected and sacred by their father for longer then either twin could remember, before Lord Elrond had taken their mother Celebrian to be his wife.  
  
When the forests of Lothlorien were in sight the twins' hearts leapt, for hidden deep inside the shelter of trees, lay the once stunning, but now fully deserted city where Galadriel and Celeborn had once ruled together. The boys rode their horses up to the entrance of the forest prepared to reach the heart of it, yet staring up at the trees Elladan no longer felt the urge to go into it, to see a land that once held so many elves peacefully and safe now empty and barren made him heartsick. Looking over at his twin Elladan knew his brother felt the same, Elrohir had placed a hand on one of the trees trunk and was peering into the shaded forest with saddened eyes.  
  
"Let's go brother, we still have much distance to cover."  
  
Elrohir nodded but said nothing; slowly he removed his hand from the trunk and remounted Ororomen, lovingly patting him.  
  
Together they continued to follow the Anduin south past Emyn Muil and the Falls of Rauros. Past Cair Andros and at long last, after countless days and weeks of travel they arrived at the outskirts of Ithilien. After that it was not long before the pair of them reached Emyn Arnen, the land King Elessar had given to Faramir after the War of the Ring as his princedom. As they entered the gates of this land Elladan and Elrohir were met with the sight of children running through the walkways, men and women each bustling every which way on their daily business. No one even noticed the two elves for quite some time. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks and then smiled as they dismounted their horses and began to lead them to the stables. They decided they would find an errand runner after they had made their horses comfortable.  
  
When they reached the stables one of the stable hands took Ororomen and Orofanaion into two of the best stalls making sure that they had plenty of water, food and hay. As the twins exited the stables they were met by a young boy who had seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He was extremely bubbly and seemed eager to be of help to the elves.  
  
"My lords," the boy said bowing respectfully before continuing at a fast pace, "My Lord Faramir received your letter and has been waiting for your arrival. Please, come with me and I shall take you to him."  
  
" Well my young man, if you don't mind I think we'd rather wait out here, it's beautiful out here and we would like to walk around a little and stretch."  
  
The young boy nodded at this in understanding before stating, "Very well my lord wait here and I shall notify Lord Faramir."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir shook their heads as they watched the boy dash madly up the marble stairs to the palace doors, several adults had to leap aside to avoid colliding with the young child, they frowned at him but he seemed not to notice. As they waited for Faramir the twins roamed through the courtyard in front of the palace, the gardens were in full bloom and the fountains added to the glory. Elrohir looked at the flowering plants in approval. "It looks as though Lady Eowyn has been quite busy lately." He said noting that those that had passed him looked at him oddly at the mention of the White Lady's name.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, it's wonderful seeing you again, at last." The twins turned to face the voice and smiled when they saw Faramir descending the stairs a warm look on his friendly face. He reached them and grasped their hands in a friendly gesture, he then sat down on the edge of the fountain they were standing by and indicated they should do the same.  
  
" Your lands are as fair as those in Imladris, Faramir." Elladan said making conversation. Faramir rose a hand and waved the compliment off, though the smile on his face showed his gratitude. Elladan continued. "Elrohir was just noting that is seems like.." he was cut off by the sight of a beautiful maiden who was quickly making her way to them, her face alight with pleaure. Faramir stood up as she reached the fountain, his face a mixture of joy, and something unknown. Taking her hand Faramir turned to the elves, "Lord's I don't know if you remember, but this is my daughter Maikavásawen. She dipped slightly and then kissed her father's check lovingly.  
  
"I've been told so much about you my Lord's, I wish only that we had meet more frequently."  
  
Elladan took her hand and kissed it, "I do remember a day not so long ago in which a Lady was born into this world of men. I know see she has grown more lovely then perhaps even her beautiful mother, the White Lady of Ithilien, tell me, how does your mother Eowyn fare?"  
  
The moment the words left his lips Elladan knew something was not right, how unlike Faramir to meet the twins without his beloved wife by his side, they had always greeted them as one in the past. And why HAD the passerby's stared so strangely at his brother when Elrohir had commented on the garden?"  
  
Faramir had taken his eyes off his daughter the moment Elladan's words had been spoken, know his eyes, so warm and full of compassion had turned cold and broken. He tore his arm away from Maikavásawen's and without a comment or explanation had walked hurriedly back up the stairs and into the palace, the doors slamming shut behind him.  
  
Maikavásawen's glance followed her father, pity and sadness clearly written over her delicate features.  
  
"I fear your comment was not the most welcome of comments Lord Elladan, even though you meant well. My mother, she ah," Maikavásawen broke off and stared into the distance, not really seeing anything, " She died, three years ago, this winter. Father has never gotten over it, I think he blames himself, he and my brother lived, she did not." Elladan lowered his head feeling the grief that washed over the young woman. He knew the feeling of hopelessness, his own mother had been kidnapped, tortured by foul orcs. And though his father had saved her body, he could not save her mind or soul, she had sailed not long after the attack. He and Elrohir had never truly gotten over that.  
  
"What happened to them Maikavásawen, to her?" Elrohir asked quietly, feeling she needed to perhaps talk about it. But the young woman merely shook her head and refused to speak more on it.  
  
"Come, later perhaps you may know, now I want you to meet my husband, I believe you've already meet my son," a young boy stepped out from behind the fountain where he had been hiding, a look of bemusement on his face. The twins looked at him and a look of shocked humor appeared on their faces, here was the same young boy that had been so eager to take them to Faramir, they at first had believed he was just a regular child roaming the streets for things to occupy their time. They now saw the similarity between the boy and his grandfather. Elladan's eyes drifted from the boy's smiling face to the doors of the palace, he could almost feel the pain of Faramir cutting through him like a knife,  
  
"He'll be all right Lord Elladan, he just needs to be alone for awhile." Maikavásawen said noting his glance. Elladan nodded and followed Maikavásawen and her son Burin to their regal looking home just slightly off and away from the palace where Faramir and his son now lived.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~* ~*~*~  
  
A/N CONT.: ok I know the ending is a little weird but I couldn't think of a way to end it without seeming incomplete. Yes I killed off Eowyn, simply because I really don't like her character very much and this IS an angsty story so we cannot * all * live happily ever after. We really don't know very much about what happened to Faramir and Eowyn after they were married, we assume they had children so I made some up. I wanted to have a son and daughter because.. I wanted to. : )  
  
Next chapter is going to be a little different and were going to cut away from the twins and Ithilien a little bit but don't worry it'll all tie in soon ; ) Now Read and Review, please 


	4. Gem

Disclaimer: I am not profiting from this in any way and all recognizable characters belong to Tolkien.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N: Like I stated in the earlier chapter, this chapter is going to go away from the twins and Ithilien, but you'll understand why in the next couple chapters. Also I'm going to be a little vague on who the SHE is in this chapter. So I apologize if this is a hard chapter to understand, it won't happen again if I can help it. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
As the golden beams shone down on the hills behind the land of Dol Amroth a young lady stepped out of the stable and made her way back to the home in which she lived with her father, grandfather and older cousin. Pushing back the long auburn hair that had fallen out of her loose braid she walked up the staircase and into the house not even taking note of the many men that were gathered in a small group in the entrance hall.  
  
She had been brought up in the world of men, so used to their constant presence that she hardly looked twice when one would dash past her to get to her cousin. Folthern was a grand captain for Prince Imrahil and she knew that the prince thought only the best of him. Folthern was at all times trying to impress please Imrahil and because of that he could be slightly overbearing and harsh, but when it came right down to it, she loved him as an older brother. And from the numerous compliments and comments heard about the village, the other men in the company felt the same way she did.  
  
She quickly made her way to her room and closed the decorated door behind her after informing her lady Ammia not to allow any intrusions until the dinner hour had arrived. Removing her dusty ridding dress and lying it in the laundry pile she pulled on a deep burgundy colored dress and moved to her vanity table sitting down on the stool and picking up her hairbrush, she knew dinner would be within the hour and she wondered what her father was planning that required so many men in her cousin's army to be present. She did not hear the door open quietly, nor did she hear the soft footfalls behind her as she carefully brushed out the tangles from her hair and then proceeded to tie it up into intricate knots and twists framing her lovely pale face.  
  
"You look so like your mother my dear," came the voice of a young man from behind her. She let out a small gasp, and then turning around saw it was only Folthern and she visibly relaxed, a smile coming to her lips. He lifted an eyebrow at her and then a smile came to his face as well and he wrapped his arms around her, giving her the hug only a cousin can give. He then released her, "Sit back down cousin," he said and after she had done as he asked he continued, " Now turn around, I have a surprise for you."  
  
Her eyes showed confusion but not wanting to seem rude, the young girl turned around in her chair, closed her eyes, and waited. Folthern smiled slightly and reached into a pocket, pulling out a small cloth he opened it and revealed a stunning necklace with a small-jeweled flower done in sapphire and accented with mithril. It was beautiful and absolutely perfect in every detail, /but/ he thought studying it for a moment and then looking back at the woman sitting before him, /nowhere near as perfect as she is. / Taking the necklace with both hands he draped it around her neck and fastened the small clasp in the back. Opening her eyes she gasped at the sight that meet them, the jeweled flower sparkled and burned as though the sapphires were lit with an inner fire. Her sea gray eyes had widened at the sight of such a wondrous gift.  
  
"Folthern, where did you get this?" She asked him turning back to stare at him, he shrugged his shoulders and bent down kissing her forehead.  
  
"'Tis just a trinket I purchased in Minas Tirith before I departed from the council King Elessar held.  
  
"A trinket?" she scoffed, "'Tis more then a trinket Folthern. I love it, and you." She threw her arms once more around him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. They then parted and Folthern took his leave telling her he would see her shortly at dinner, and then left the room making sure the door closed behind him. He did not notice a shadowed creature hiding in the dark shadows that were created by the girl's slender oak closet where all her best dresses were kept.  
  
The girl turned back to the small glass she used as a mirror held suspended on her vanity desk, staring at her reflection and admiring the treasured gift that was now her most valuable and loved possession she was again caught completely by surprise when another form was seen in the mirror directly behind her. Before she could turn to comfort the man he placed a hand on her chin from behind, she struggled slightly, uncomfortable with his closeness and the unpleasant gleam in his eye, he stroked her cheek lightly and whispered to her, "Hush my dear, you know I would not harm you, I am your father's advisor, as I was your grandfather's and will one day be your cousins. I merely wished to see the gem of Dol Amroth looking her most beautiful.  
  
She shrugged him off and looked at him with disgust evident on her features, "I know what you do, Bietoln, I know why my grandfather looks older then he should, and why my father always looks so disheartened after councils with you. The people may not see it but I do." Then tossing her head she pushed past him and started to the door.  
  
"Careful little gem, Dol Amroth would grieve to loose your cousin, but I think they would grieve more to loose their gem."  
  
With that he pushed past her and left the room leaving the girl watching him with a horrified expression.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night the hall of the home was full of guests sitting happily around the rather large table, the men sitting closest to their captain and his grandfather and uncle. The maiden and the few other women sat at the far end of the table chatting to each other while the "gem" sat under a canopy of stars and flowers. Her laughter could be heard as clearly as any other woman, but her eyes did not laugh, in fact as she looked to the head of the table and saw Bietoln sitting just slightly off to the side of her father, across from Folthern, her eyes grew colder and she shivered remembering the last words he had spoken to her. She had always hated the man, but had never heard him threaten her family before, she did not know whether he really meant what he said or not, but all the same it chilled her blood. Off to her side a harpist had begun to play relaxing her mind and heart as she listened to the melodious tune, trying not to think of anything, letting her mind wander as it would. Dinner was brought after a while and as she ate it she found that she kept gazing to the head of the table, her father kept laughing at Folthern's jokes while the other men told humorous stories of the journeys they had had under Folthern's leadership. Folthern seemed to feel her gaze at some point for he looked up from what he was doing and looked down the table at her. He nodded his head in her direction and gave an encouraging smile. Her father noticed this and looked approvingly at his only child, she was indeed as fair as the morning, bright and warm as the sun, yet she could be as icy and cold as the snow. It was that combination of wit and manner that made the men in Dol Amroth both adore and fear her wrath. She would make a fine wife for any man that was lucky enough to win her heart, although he was not ready to see his star go. So he kept her close to him, although at times he felt she was keeping things from him, things that were not best kept secret. After a short time Folthern asked for the leave of his grandfather, and was given it.  
  
"I must speak with Kia," he said using the nickname he had given her, although none knew why Kia was appropriate. Folthern made his way past the other woman, gaining some appreciative glances, which he paid no mind to. Stopping in front of his cousin he lowered his head to her ear and spoke softly, moments later she rose and, taking his arm, left the dinning hall.  
  
They made their way out into the courtyard, which was lit by the moon's soft rays. 'Kia' allowed her cousin to steer her around the marble fountain, which bubbled softly, into a patch of shadowed bushes covered in different types of colored flowers.  
  
"Kia, I fear I have news that is not easily said," he started. She turned to look fully at him looking into his troubled face she felt her heart fall. "I know I told you before I left for Minas Tirith that when I returned I would be here to stay for a while. But my company tells me that there are evil forces at work close to the outskirts of our home. I must lead on the rest of the company and send reinforcements to those already fighting, or we will loose this fight and the evil creatures will be free to enter Dol Amroth."  
  
She frowned and turned her head away, studying the bushes instead. "What foul creatures do you expect to meet cousin?" she asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"I do not know for certain, but I assume orcs are most likely the case. If that is true then I shall be back in no time. You know me Kia, orcs can not defeat any in the Dol Amroth company."  
  
She nodded without speaking and placed her hand on his cheek for a moment, and then she turned and left, back to the house, up the stairs and into her room. She knew that it would not be so easy, somehow she knew.  
  
The next morning she dressed in a simple creamy white dress and made her way to the courtyard where the company was waiting to depart.  
  
"Attention Men, a Lady approaches." The guard second in command said loudly to the others gathered around on their horses talking to each other and laughing lightly as they waited for Folthern to lead them out. She smiled at this and nodded to the men, all of whom where sitting at attention their eyes on her. She passed by them and stood by Folthern's horse waiting for him to finish his conversation with her father. Her father had decided he would join them, for he wished to feel the power of defending his home city. Seeing her they stopped their conversation and smiled down at her. She placed a hand on both of their horses, not sure what she should say to those so willing to die for this land. She reached into her bag tied to her waist and removed two blood red roses and handed one to each of them, " For luck." She simply said not knowing anything to say, especially to her father, who had never left her alone like this before, a tear slipped down her cheek but she ignored it and tried her best to look supporting. Then she slipped of the necklace and gave it to Folthern who shook his head and tried to hand it back.  
  
"I gave this to you as a gift, I do not wish to carry it into battle."  
  
But she refused to take it and replied, " I give it to you as a token of my love, hoping it will bring you safety and peace." He nodded at this and slipped it underneath his armor. He then gave the order and began to ride off neither looking back, as the men passed her she handed each of them a small white flower and they looked thankfully down at her before passing. She watched them as they left none looked back to see who was wishing them off, even after all those that had come to see the men depart had gone she still stood watching the land now empty land unsure who if any would return.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* Several months later *  
  
As she sat by the fire reading a book of elvish poetry a noise greeted her ears that she had long given up hope of hearing, the distinct call of trumpets welcoming home the men of war. Setting the book down hastily she dashed down the steps and out the door and through the streets toward the gate, men were already entering the gate some on horseback the others had clearly lost their horses to war. The men that saw her eager face turned their heads away, this puzzled her and she tried frantically to seek out her father, looking also for Folthern. She saw her father ride in a few moments later, his face weary and tired, she raced to him and when he saw his beloved daughter even the grand man could not keep his emotions to himself, he placed a hand under his armor and pulled out a small necklace, the exact one she had given back to Folthern, handing it down to her he signaled to a man and they carried out the figure of a tall strong man. She cried out tears flowing down her face as she ran to him, placing her hands on his face and staring down at the brave warrior she had known and loved as a brother. No words could be spoken that could begin to comfort her, and none tried to give her peace. Villagers that had heard her cry rushed to the company, seeing Folthern's body more weeping could be heard from the crowd. They made a path as Folthern's men carried him to his awaiting grandfather, who looked at him and then fell to his knees in sorrow, his granddaughter had reached him by then and she knelt beside her grandfather and together they mourned Folthern's death.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks again for the wonderful reviews I truly appreciate them, really.  
  
I hope this chapter didn't confuse anyone too bad, again it will all come into play soon. ; )  
  
As for the mysterious woman, lets just say she's not who you think she is I promise that, she's not even who she thinks she is, ; )  
  
And as always, please review 


	5. Telling the Tale

Disclaimer: Same as first chapter  
  
Rating: PG, angsty, I cannot help it  
  
A/N: Again thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I know I made the woman in the last chapter sound like Eowyn, but that's ok because the whole problem with Eowyn(for me) was the fact that she wanted to end her life just because Aragorn didn't feel the same way she did. I guess it just bothered me, the more I reread the books the more I can deal with her character, my first reaction to her was not nice though ; )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Ithilien ~  
  
After returning from the journey to Minas Tirith to visit Arwen and Elessar; Elladan, Elrohir and their company returned to Emyn Arnen to spend more time in Ithilien. Legolas had joined the twins on their joyney although Faramir had, had an important issue arise and had to stay in Ewyn Arnen instead of joining the company to Gondor as was the plan. The time spent with Arwen had been most pleasant and the twins had truly enjoyed seeing their nieces and nephew once more, even that was not enough to keep the two inside the stone walls, for, like most elves, they preferred the open land and the beauty of nature over the confining brick and stone that surrounded the city. As they made their way through the forests that covered much of Northern Ithilien the twins spent much of their time reminiscing and telling tales almost forgotten over the years. Their hearts were light and the company of guards Prince Faramir had sent with them couldn't help but smile as the light voices of the three elves drifted to them. After riding for a time Elladan remembered when he and Elrohir had first arrived in Ithilien before going to Gondor, and the discovery he had unwillingly stumbled upon, the pain he had seen in the eyes of two of his cherished friends. Fro Elladan cared greatly for Faramir and his daughter, how could he not when all they had given him was adoration and respect.  
  
Elladan decided that he needed to know exactly what had happened to the Lady Eowyn, but he did not feel like asking one of Faramir's men, for they were most likely not going to give that information freely without Faramir's say, so Elladan turned to stare at the only other who had been living in Ithilien for many years, Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, I must ask you something that has been on my mind for quite some time," Elladan started, his brother glanced at him from the corner of his eye but Elladan did not show that he had noticed. Legolas looked puzzled as he addressed his dear friend.  
  
"What is it Elladan?" he asked. Elladan didn't stop to decide the most elegant way of asking the question burning on his mind, " The Princess Eowyn, how did she die?"  
  
Legolas sighed quietly and then glanced behind him at Faramir's men following at a distance. "If you truly wish to know Elladan," he paused and then began again, "I shall tell you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ The summer was young the day Ithilien changed, the members of the household were arising for an early breakfast, Faramir and Eowyn had decided to take their breakfast on the veranda off of their bedroom, their children, Berlen and Maikavásawen were going to meet them there but they decided that their parents needed to be by themselves, for things had been tense between them recently. Maikavásawen's husband Bergil had invited Berlen to their home for breakfast instead. Things seemed well that morning, none of the scouts had reported seeing anything amiss and there had been no reason to increase the patrol around Emyn Arnen. When breakfast was but only half through a guard ran into Bergil's home startling their son and their newborn daughter. When Bergil demanded an explanation to the intrusion the guard could only gasp, " They are coming," before falling to the ground, on closer inspection Bergil and Maikvasawen found he had been run through with a blade, it was a miracle he had even made it as far as he did. Upon hearing this Berlen immediately rushed from the grand house to the palace, which lie only a few yards from there. His sister cried for him to stop, to wait for Bergil, but he was as headstrong as his mother, and paused not, though he heard his younger sisters pleading cries. When Berlen was inside the palace he heard shouting from the higher levels, the lowest floor was completely deserted and Berlen figured they had all either deserted the palace, or were defending the noble occupants upstairs. Unsheathing the sword given to him by his father Berlen rushed up the grand ivory marble stairs, into each step the most skilled artists in Gondor had etched small, detailed flowers, their vines twisted and intertwined forming intricate designs within the flowered design. Berlen distinctly heard his father's commanding voice shouting instructions at whoever was with him, the only thing Berlen hoped was that his mother had gotten out of harms way, he had heard the tales of her deeds, but that was well over a decade and two children ago, things had changed. As he reached the landing he turned the corner and dashed up yet another flight of stairs, cursing the fact that there was no other way to the top, he had always hated the numerous stairs anyway. As he neared the top he shouted for his father to hear, "Father, I come."  
  
"NO Berlen," came the response, desperate, "Go back my son."  
  
Before Berlen could do anymore a shape appeared at the top of the steps, Berlen was shocked to see his father was in its clutches. The dark shape stepped forward causing his father to stumble and Berlen darted forward to steady him but the figure pulled his father back before Berlen could touch him and a shadow stepped in front of Berlen and in a sudden movement kicked out sending the boy falling down the flight of stairs to the landing below. Faramir let out a growl as he saw his son fall hard to the ground, 'Get up Berlen,' he thought to himself his gaze never leaving his sons form. Berlen groaned from his place on the ground and the figure holding the Prince of Ithilien shouted angrily at the few men gathered around him, "Pick up the child, and make sure no weapons are one him, that mistake you made once today, and it almost cost us the mission, fortunately for you the assailant you thought was so vulnerable was taken care of." Berlen was lifted forcefully to his feet, hearing the words of the man he had to fight down a feeling of unease, he wondered just who the poor soul had been.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked anger in his voice.  
  
Instead of answering the figure rose a hand and tugged back the hood that covered his face, reveling the face of his father's trusted guard.  
  
"You?" he cried in surprise, he would have fallen backwards if not for the strong cruel hands keeping him in place. "Why?"  
  
The dark shrouded figure looked scathingly at Berlen, " Why young prince has your father never told you of his deeds back when he was but a steward's sad excuse for a son? No, pity it would have made for quiet an interesting bedtime story, perhaps your lovely daughter should be here to hear this as well, * my Lord * the man said turning his attention to Faramir. Faramir struggled at this his eyes burning in hatred. The man saw this and smiled cruelly knowing how his taunting of the young princess of Ithilien angered both Faramir and his son.  
  
" Indeed perhaps we men of Dol Amroth should take from Ithilien what Ithilien took from us, wouldn't you say that is only fair my lord. I'm quiet sure one of our men would find something to do with the pampered palace brat."  
  
The few men that were gathered around him laughed at this causing Berlen's blood to boil. He was about to speak when his father's voice was heard.  
  
" She is not yours to touch, should you do so you will not live to tell the tale."  
  
"Such strong words, too bad you cannot hold yourself to the high moral standards you easily preach of."  
  
These words confused Berlen, his mind struggled to comprehend what this traitor was talking so openly of. Before more words could be spoken a new figure approached this one seemed slighter, " Stop this, such talk bores me greatly, besides this is no way to treat the Lord Faramir and his son, I'm appalled at this behavior. The tone was light, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. In a few short steps the figure was beside Faramir, the figure slowly drew down its hood and both men gasped at the figure underneath.  
  
"Eowyn!" Faramir cried  
  
"Mother?" Berlen said at the same time.  
  
Eowyn shook out her long blonde hair and gave a light laugh, though the laugh was cruel and not at all the laugh that her people heard from her. "Yes, yes I know what a surprise."  
  
"Why Eowyn?" Faramir asked hardly able to look at her.  
  
Eowyn turned to look fully at her husband and then moved gracefully to him reaching out she pushed his body closer to the banister.  
  
" * Why * my beloved? Well I could ask you the same question, you kept a secret from me husband, a kind of secret that should not be kept, especially from your other half. You see I was very bored one afternoon so I went exploring in the studies looking for something to occupy my time. I found something." She whispered in a deadly hiss. "You know, when I found the letter, it was as though you stole a piece of my heart from me. I think the only way to right that wrong is to take something from you."  
  
Faramir stared at her in horror, this was his wife, and she acted as though she was out of her mind. He did not notice the long silver dagger she had taken from his belt until his son cried out from somewhere behind his mother. Trying to dodge away from her he felt the blade sink into his abdomen, letting out a cry he fell forward, but Eowyn reached out both hands and pushed him in the opposite direction, sending him over the railing to the floor some fifty feet up.  
  
"Father," Berlen cried out feeling tears threatening to fall. He turned his head away from the sight and stared at his mother, saddened but also deadly angry. Eowyn came closer to her son, starting to reach out her hand.  
  
"It had to be done, my son, it is over now and we can go on. It'll be hard but with you as the new crowned prince Ithilien will be as grand as it ever was in your fathers rule.  
  
Just before she could reach him shouting could be heard from the main floor of the palace, he could hear the horrified cries and the men calling his father's name as though trying to revive him, Berlen was able to see down over the balcony to the floor below and he saw dozens of men gathered around Faramir, Bergil and his father Beregond were among them.  
  
"Up here," Berlen shouted. The guards rushed up the stairs, Beregond stayed beside Faramir's side. The men dashed up the last landing and easily freed Berlen from the enemies grasp, together the men and the son of Faramir fought to destroy the other traitorous men. Eowyn's deception was clear to the other men now but they did not wish to harm her, for they were not sure what had possessed her to do such a thing. Berlen was fighting against the dark figure that had held his father captive, more then willing to take his revenge out on this man.  
  
Having figured out the boy's intents the figure did the only thing he could think to do, he ran to the balcony and grabbed Eowyn, and threw her toward her son, before Berlen could do anything to prevent it he found his mother on his blade, a look of surprise on her once beautiful face. Berlen fell to the ground beside his mother's body, yet even though he knew that he should feel sadness somewhere, he did not, he was numb from the attack, and his father's fate was still unknown. Berlen closed his mother's eyes and then stood, "Take her body to a room. I must see to my father." With that the boy ran down the flight of stairs leading him to his father.  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And that is what happened that day, Maikavásawen was never told about her mother's deception, she believes that her mother fell as a victim of the battle. Legolas finished the story, sighing as the memories weighed on him.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir bowed their heads, now that they knew the truth Elladan wished he had never asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N I really went off on Eowyn's character, I know. Just don't hate me for the way I wrote her in this chapter, I really have no excuse or reason for it, other then it fits into my story. 


	6. A Daughter's Torment

The lands of Dol Amroth were much more subdued after the death of Folthern, the future heir of his grandfathers land. His uncle had sent out the letters to both Minas Tirith and also to Ithilien. This letter was much harder for the man to write, let alone send out with his errand runner. For Prince Faramir was a kin of theirs, being the son of Prince Imrahil's late sister, but Faramir would be furious if he was uninformed of Folthern's death.  
  
Oltean sighed softly as he left the parchment he had been studying for some time as he tried to move on to other pressing matters, he never would get used to the feeling of loss he felt when he lost someone close to him. He knew the day would soon come when his own father would pass away leaving him the kingdom. But that was not all that was on Oltean's mind, his lovely daughter had become more and more withdrawn, hardly coming down to join the family for meals, and hardly seen out of her rooms. The times that Oltean had seen her he saw she looked much older then she was, lines of sorrow marked her fair face and her once vibrant auburn hair, which had shone like the sun, hung limp and the shine had faded. Her eyes had lost the life and sparkle and instead they looked haunted and she constantly had her head lowered, as though the pain was a weigh weighing her head down. Every time he saw his precious star Oltean was taken aback with the palpable feelings of grief, he felt as though * HE * had caused her this heartache.  
  
Moving back to his desk Oltean straightened up the few pieces of paper left on his desk, he decided his daughter had spent to much of her energy dealing with the grief on her own, he would go to her and comfort his child, something he should have done the moment he saw the tears in her eyes. But no, he had been to caught up in his own feelings he had let her run off to her grandfather, a man already bent by weariness and age, Imrahil had lost a part of his heart at the death.  
  
Oltean made his way out of his study and made his way down the elaborately detailed halls, not stopping to take in the beauty they held. Halfway to his daughter's room a figure stepped out from behind a door in front of the prince, stopping him in is tracks.  
  
"Bietoln," he said a bit surprised.  
  
The lanky figure smiled slightly seeing Oltean's unease, 'This one is so easy to manipulate,' he thought, studying the noble man. "My Lord," he said bowing and then moving closer to Oltean. "I must speak with you prince."  
  
"I'm sorry Bietoln, but I'm on my way to speak with my daughter."  
  
"Very well, I shall walk with you, if that doesn't bother you, my prince. For I need to bring something to your attention."  
  
Oltean nodded at last, giving way to his persistent prodding. As they continued on Bietoln kept close to Oltean's shoulder so he could whisper quietly to him, so that the passing guards who were making their rounds would not overhear him.  
  
"My lord, I'm sure you remember that there is a day of some great importance coming quiet soon. A day that is especially important to a certain young woman."  
  
Oltean frowned and spared a glance at his advisor, "With all due respect Bietoln I doubt my daughter is going to be looking forward to her birthday this year."  
  
"I realize that my lord, but you seem to forget that this birthday is very important, I assume you still recall the law that was put into place ages before your father was born." Glancing out of the corner of his eye Bietoln saw Oltean grow tense and his jaw clench, yet still the prince moved onward. " Have you even told your daughter the truth yet?" even without an answer Bietoln knew that Oltean had not yet told his daughter the truth.  
  
"She must decide who she intends on marrying by her birthday my prince, otherwise you know what the outcome will be."  
  
Oltean stopped where he was and looked at Bietoln in disbelief. "You would not have me throw my own *daugher * out of Dol Amroth? Not now, after all that has happened."  
  
Bietoln simply shrugged his shoulders and then turned to walk down the hall in the opposite direction, and then as though a thought had come to him he turned back and spoke so the prince could hear. "She does have the choice of marrying the royal advisor."  
  
"*You*?" Oltean said in surprise, "she would never agree to that."  
  
Bietoln had to work to keep the anger from his face, "Well, that's her choice, isn't it? But I suggest you tell your daughter she has one week, otherwise by the law set down by your kinsmen, she will be told to leave Dol Amroth." And with that he continued down the hall, leaving Oltean alone.  
  
He continued on his way to his daughter's room, all the while his mind was reeling, Oltean did not know how he was going to tell his child this news. She had already been through much in the last couple weeks, and now this news.  
  
He reached her door and raising a hand, knocked a few times.  
  
"Ammia I said no visitors." Came a sharp voice from inside the room, Oltean opened the door to see his daughter lying down on her bed, her hair falling freely down her back, her head was turned away from the door and a tray of untouched food sat on a table near her bed.  
  
Frowning Oltean walked quietly to the bed and carefully sat down on its edge, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You must eat something, child your fading away." He said, compassion was thick in his voice.  
  
"I wish to fade away father, then I would be with mother, and Folthern. I am weary of this world." Her voice was muffled but still audible despite the fact that her face was lying in her pillow. The response shocked her father, and yet in a way he had expected it.  
  
Deciding that this was as good a time as any Oltean took a deep breath. "About your mother, she is not who you think she is." At this Nevdholiel rose her head from her pillows and looked at her father.  
  
"What?" She asked the puzzled look in her face was not missed.  
  
Oltean took another deep breath, steadying himself and trying to find the most tactful way to reveal the truth to Nevdholiel.  
  
"The woman that I married and loved was *not * your mother. You see we had always wanted a child, but it seemed every time we tried, some strange fate would take that opportunity away. Our first child was a little boy, but he died shortly after his birth, he just wasn't strong enough. Then you moth..my wife gave birth to another son. I was overjoyed for this one seemed to be healthy. He was a vibrant little boy, always ready to play some sort of game. He went off with some of his young friends one day when he was only five, the other children returned but. my son did not. We had hoped he was still alive, lost and scared so we would send out patrols whenever they could be spared, but none have ever found him. And the boys he was with were so traumatized I gave up hope of them telling us what happened. It seemed we were not meant to have children, yet a year later my wife was expecting yet again, only this time fate played its cruelest trick. My wife was still weak with the sorrow of loosing her son, and I do not think she truly believed that this child would live either. I tried to give her comfort though she still would not believe fully. At the end of the year she gave birth to a third son, but in the process she lost her life, and our son died shortly after. I then gave up hope of ever having a family, for surely fate would not allow it."  
  
He stole a glance at his daughter only to find that she was frowning, not knowing where he was leading her.  
  
"I vowed never to wed again, for I could not love another the way I had loved my wife, and an heir seemed impossible. Yet even as hope faded in my heart, another candle began to glow. My kinsmen Faramir arrived in Dol Amroth, the odd thing about his arrival was he had a small child in his arms, a little girl with deep red hair and bright sea gray eyes. He immediately called for a council with my father and I, he told us that his brothers wife Katherinenn and he had conceived the child he now had with him. The story was far to long to tell, the jist is while Boromir lived he strongly believed the child to be his, for she very much looked like him, although she strongly resembled her mother, with just a slight hint of her true father's noble looks. Neither Katherinenn nor Faramir had the heart to tell Boromir the truth, he was simply in love with his daughter, and that made Katherinenn's heart glad. But when Boromir died his father threw out his wife, he had known all along that Katherinenn had not born the heir of his son. Devastated Katherinenn did not know how she was going to raise her child. So Faramir took it upon himself to bring the child here. Katherinenn had been a very noble lady in Dol Amroth, though after her act she did not believe she could return to her homeland. She could not face Prince Imrahil, the man that had taken her in as a child and brought her up to be every bit a princess. Faramir asked me to raise you as my own, he knew how much I desired a child, and though it broke Faramir's heart to leave you in the hands of another man, a man you would grow to call father, he had no choice. You have no idea how Faramir grieves to be thought of as merely a relative, the cousin of your "father" but no matter how many children he has, you will always be his first."  
  
"How could you?" came a voice startling Oltean, he looked at his daughter, she had risen from the bed and was now standing with her back against a wall, her hands balled into tight fists.  
  
"For so many years you have * LIED* me, everyone, you Grandfather, even Folthern. I have grown up not knowing that a man I only hear about in tales is my father. How could you keep the fact that Faramir is my father? And my mother was his brother's own wife, I hate you for this." With that Nevdholiel rushed from her room not heeding Oltean's calls. She dashed past Bietoln who seemed to smile even more at the sight of her distress. She raced down the ornate marble stairs leading to the outside pushed open the double doors and down the stone steps onto the hard dirt ground. She made her way to the stables, not caring who saw her tear streaked face, full of sorrow and anger. She went to the stall holding her prized mare and without even saddling her she led the mare outside and as quickly as any man, she mounted the unsaddled horse and rode off into the plains outside of the city, she knew she had to ride quickly if she did not want her father or his men to reach her. She did not want to see any one in Dol Amroth until she had sorted things out. She knew her decision to leave this way would hurt Prince Imrahil, but she could not think about that. Ridding into the sun she decided that the only way to sort things out would be to see the one man that had taken her to Dol Amroth in the first place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she reached the outer regions of Ithilien Nevdholiel began to wonder if this had been the right decision after all. After all this time would Faramir really want his daughter to return to him, most likely disrupting the family he had already begun. She of course knew about the battle in Ithilien that had claimed Princess Eowyn's life. Riding into the shadowed lands in which Faramir and his people dwelt she felt a slight relief, as though the beauty of the land was calming her soul. But as she got closer to her destination the doubt returned and Nevdholiel decided to turn her horse around and go back the way she came. Suddenly the stress and weariness of the past months got the better of her, without warning Nevdholiel slumped sideways and fell from her horse landing hard on the ground below.  
  
That was how two strong shrouded men in green and brown found her as they were making her rounds several hours later.  
  
TBC 


End file.
